Lover of the Sea
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: He was as free as the wind, traveling where he wished. All pirates where like that, not caring for what they stole along the way. She just wished he didn't take her heart along for the ride. (An Ace x Oc fic.)
1. Chapter 1

**This was a homework assignment in English we used a list of words she gave us to write a story. (I wonder if you guys can pick her words out) Since she gave us free rein I turned it into a fanfic. Because of course, I turn it into a fanfic. Ace's name wasn't mentioned so she couldn't accuse me of stealing characters and being uncreative.**

* * *

She met him on any other day at her family bar. It was packed to the brim with pirates left and right all singing their own shanties, lifting their drinks in the air with glee.

The marines said that they were murderous men who only cared for gold, which on most accounts She would agree but this crew she served was different. They broke out of the box that she and the rest of the world had put them in. It also helped she became smitten with him. One of those so-called pirates, freckles covered his cheeks, with a puppy smile to match. It makes her wonder how the government could fear him.

He was witty, intelligent in his own way and always ready to have fun. He was congenial a kinder spirit, she felt a pull to him, never one to ignore her gut she got closer to him.

* * *

It was dangerous, oh so dangerous. She shouldn't have risked it, shouldn't have tried. For once, he caught her heart he kept it.

With his bright silver eyes, and wavy hair. With the tattoos on his back, and shoulder, with his tales of the sea. He was a siren calling out to her, he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

No matter her silent warning to herself, no matter her saying, "how can I let myself fall in love with you if you will just leave?'

He only answered back with, "Have you ever lived in the moment?"

His words caused her to sigh, "I'll most likely regret it in the end."

He laughed smiling wider leaning back in his chair, as his eyes slid shut. That irritating, handsome smile on his face never leaving, "how do you know you'll regret it without even trying? We live short lives, we should enjoy them to the fullest."

* * *

She would say later that her kissing him was only a one-time thing.

* * *

Her hands weaved through his short locks, pulling him closer to her. So close she could feel his heartbeat in his chest, could feel his breath on her skin.

He smiled in his sleep at her light touches; The smell of wood and spices tantalizing to her senses. She was only digging herself a deeper grave.

The more kisses she stole, the more time she found comfort in his arms, the more she opened up to him.

She realized it all at once.

"I already can't see my life without you in it."

* * *

It was as painful as she expected.

She kissed him longer not wanting to be released from their embrace, feeling as if the months she spent not holding onto him, every second of the day were wasted. She wished she could turn back time, wished that she could forever be in the moment with him, but it was time for him to set sail.

Pulling away, she gazed into his eyes seeing sorrow, love, and regret. Without thinking, she spits the words out, faster than her brain could stop her from her foolishness.

"Take me with you!"

She saw the pain in his eyes grow at her words. His laugh was hollow as he caressed her cheek lovingly. She nuzzled against his hand, looking up at him with hope.

"Darling we both know you're not made for the sea, her waters are dark and unforgiving. The dangers of going to sea with me…." He trailed off his eyes losing focus, seeing something she couldn't.

He turned his focus back on her a sad smile on his lips, "you'll be safe here." His forehead touched her own, as they both breathe in deeply, breathing each other's air holding on tightly, not wanting to let go.

This was goodbye.

* * *

Her heart sunk seeing the news of his capture, seeing his face on the front paper. She balled her fist, biting her bottom lip as she stared.

"An execution."

She turned to face one of the many customers to her family bar. She was thankful it was one of the ones not to dither on his order.

He only sighed at the implication of it only glancing at the paper, "this isn't good." She slid his regular drink down the bar he caught it with ease, drinking it down in one gulp.

"We can only pray now that God shows mercy. For once you're in the hands of government dogs you're as good as dead."

He wouldn't die, he had the power of fire with him able to conjure and dispel them with ease just like magic. The warmth emanated from him, never too hot to her touch. He explained to her long ago, it wasn't magic nor witchcraft it was something else that had its own drawbacks.

"He'll be fine, I know he'll live I have faith in him."

The man at the bar only chuckled, "you kids and your young love. You know he'll need more than your fervent prayers to help him."

She closed her eyes smiling wryly, "I know that's why he has his family."

She slid another shot to the man, he threw it back, shaking his head at her words,"you need more than family to get you through hell."

At his words, all fell silent in the bar.

She knew very well that the government had gone dotty throughout the years. Worse and worse were their crimes until pirates were seen as heroes (at least in her eyes) and marines seen as monsters.

Not that they didn't deserve the title.

She learned the world wasn't as black and white as she thought it was so long ago. Not every marine was a saint, not every pirate was a monster.

The world wasn't black and white.

* * *

She waited with bated breath for his escape. For him to be freed from the rapacious marines who wanted his death for show, to ward off the creation of more pirate crews. She felt joy bloom in her chest as she saw his younger brother, straw hat and all enter the scene, helping him escape.

Just as she saw the two on the ground running, fighting off the men that tried to drag him back. The video was cut off, leaving her and the rest of the attendants in the bar in suspense. That was until the news arrived by gull.

Newspapers fluttered from the sky, as they were released throughout the town.

Shaking she went outside to pick one up, only to have a warm hand clasp her shoulder. Turning she saw her father with a grave look on his face, eyes welling with tears he never shed.

"Don't look." She felt her throat close, barely managing to choke out, "b-but why?"

She knew why.

She knew because if he lived her small island would have been in uproar by now, celebrating with food and drinks for their friends were alive.

To her dread, she saw men, and women silently weeping. Others pounded their fists on table's teeth gritting in agony.

She knew that her lover was dead.

Her knees went weak, falling to the paved ground as it felt like her very soul was being ripped from her body.

A scream filled the air, so full of pain and sorrow one could only look on in pity. It was a cry so haunting many would spread the tale of the sound of her pain.

* * *

She gazed upon the desolate land. The smell of gunpowder and copper still potent the wind carrying the smell to her no matter how far she walked.

She could still smell it, still hear it.

Her facade quickly cracking to reveal her pain. It wasn't enough for them to take her love, but they took her home as well. Her little island, her town, her people, were gone. All in a blaze of gunfire that rained from the very men who said they protect the people.

They were gone, she only escaped by the skin of her teeth. No one saw her, but she saw them.

She began to plot.

* * *

"Why are you here?"

The man's face was hidden by a long cloak, his voice rumbled like thunder. The clouds overhead grew dark as she forced herself to look straight into the inky blackness of his hood. Trying to make eye contact to show how serious she was.

"I'm here to join the revolutionaries. I want to tear the marines to the ground." Her steely gaze never wavered. With a flash of lightning, she saw his smirk.

"I see you're joining for your own selfish reasons."

She was hurt, she was tired, she wanted to fight back against the marines. The more she learned of the government, the more she was disgusted with what they got away with. Yes, she wanted to join them for selfish reasons at first but not anymore.

"It may have started as revenge, but the more I learn, the more it fuels my rage, for he wasn't the only one."

With another flash of thunder, the man's smile widened taking up half of his face.

"Welcome to the revolutionaries, Miss Selene."


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly never imagined I'd write part two to this fanfic. It's all thanks to _Vongola10_ review... So please enjoy^^ **

* * *

Dragon never asks her what her selfish reasons were for why she joined them. She just wished the rest of his recruits were the same.

When she walked down the halls she heard the whispers. Apparently, it was seen as odd to hunt down Dragon and ask him personally to join.

She couldn't see why.

Yes, he was intimidating, immensely so, but nothing would stop her from her goal. If you wanted something bad enough, you would do anything to get it. She proved that time and time again training with a vengeance. Whenever hack called the new recruits to come train, she would go the extra mile. If he said run fifty laps she'd run five more. If he said they had a day off, she'd still show up for training.

Her determination was praised over and over again. It was hard, the training was painful. The only reason she hasn't collapsed within herself was because of Ace. When she felt too tired to continue, she saw his loving smile, heard his encouraging words. Sometimes she swore she felt his lips against her own.

She would destroy the marines for that they did even if she died trying.

* * *

It was a few months later when she got her first bounty.

"Beastly Beauty," She snarled the name out, crushing the paper in her hand. The pictured showed her rushing forward dress billowing around her, blood stained her hands, face forever frozen in a snarl.

She remembered that fight. That day had been their anniversary, she wanted to stay in her room, to be left in peace. Dragon was having none of it. She was packed up and shipped out sent to go undercover at a noble's ball.

It was her fault that she was discovered. She was eavesdropping on some marines, they were talking about Ace, calling him a demon **laughing at his death**. Then one of them started describing what it looked like when he died and what he said, making fun of the tears Ace shed.

She's not sorry that she killed them. If she had to do it all over again, she'd try to be quieter so they wouldn't have yelled for help. No, if she could've done it all over again, she would've broken them bit by bit until they were shells of their formal selves.

"That's not such a bad name Selene." A voice piped up behind her. She twitched, stopping herself from planting her fist into the person's face.

"Hello, koala." She spoke with a cool tone not wanting the others sympathy. What she wasn't expecting was the woman to glare at her. Suddenly Koala had her in a headlock, choking her slightly.

"I am sick and tired of your attitude! Stop treating everyone besides Dragon like shit, we've been nothing but kind to you!"

She wriggled against her hold lips parted in a snarl as a growl left her throat. She wanted to yell at Koala. To tell her to mind her own damn business. They were both kicking at each other, calling each other childish insults as they fought.

If Ace was there she could imagine him laughing his ass off at their behavior.

She didn't realize when her snarls started to turn into giggles. Koala's face seemed to brighten at the mood shift.

Once she tired herself out she sat on the ground laughing as tears streamed down her face. She felt a soft hand on her cheek. Koala turned her face towards her own wiping away the tears with a handkerchief.

"There you go, you just had to let out some of that pent-up anger, huh?" She nodded numbly agreeing with Koala's words.

She'd been angry for so long.

"Why don't we have a spar every morning? It'll help to have something to blow off some steam."

The more spars she had with Koala the calmer she felt. That anger faded, her cold demeanor changed. She didn't realize that she'd been pushing everyone away. She was more open now she almost felt normal. Her heart still ached in her chest, but now she had friends to talk with. She didn't feel alone anymore.

* * *

She was settling down into a routine. Everything in her world seemed brighter, that was until he came.

When she saw the licks of flames go up his arms, she burns with rage. It flares to life like the flames that Ace had possessed. How dare this man have Ace's fruit. How dare he.

That man dared turn to her with his hand outstretched, with an easy smile, saying, "Hello Selene it's nice to meet you I'm Sabo the Chief of Staff."

Hearing his name makes a scream pass her lips.

It was him.

It was the brother that Ace talked about.

The brother he cried over.

She still remembers Ace's pained sobs as he told her it was his fault for his brother's death.

She doesn't realize her fist is already coated with haki when she punches him.

He flies back breaking the wall, she follows after screaming bloody murder. The flames surround the both of them, no matter how close they come to her they never burn her skin. It feels comforting as if the flames are whispering sweetly to her, trying to soothe her rage.

She cannot be placated.

She beats him bloody, salt, sweat, and tears mixing with the white-hot sand underneath their feet.

They're both bleeding heavily.

She's breathing heavily sucking in air greedily like every breath is her last. They match blow for blow, he's stronger, but she's wrathful. This man that Ace loved a man that he would die for had been alive this whole time.

 **This man that Ace loved, a man that he would die for had been alive this whole time. He didn't even tell Ace, _his brother_ that he was alive. **

She's burning with a righteous fury, her haki covered fist turn darker. It slowly crawls up her arms and legs covering her. She would like to think that Ace would have done the same thing she's doing now.

With pure unadulterated rage on her side to power her fist she forces him deeper into the desert. She's never felt this angry, it almost feels like that day all over again with how hurt she feels.

(She's hurt because _this person_ was special to Ace and he never let Ace know he was alive. Ace never got the chance to forgive himself, he died without knowing.)

The sun slowly inches across the sky as their fight continues the crowd that was there before disperses, leaving them alone. She continues to fight for hours on end. The full moon shines down on them when that bastard finally speaks.

Between punches he slips past her defenses planting a kick in her ribs, asking, "What did I do?"

The kick sent her flying. She grimaces as the sand slips under her clothes sticking to her sweat soaked body. She was getting tired, but with his words, it feels like the smoldering anger flares back to life.

She comes back towards him with a vengeance, hissing, "why didn't you tell him you were alive you bastard!" He freezes at her words going ridged. She takes the opening, punching him in the gut. An ugly grin takes up her face as she listens to the sickening crack of his bones against her fist.

He's wheezing clutching his sides as he cries. She stands above him looking down, no expression on her face. After all of this, she feels empty and hollow like someone scooped her heart out of her chest. Even the pride she felt at bringing him to his knees leaves her as she watches him cry.

"I lost my memory in the explosion. I didn't know that I had two loving brothers!" His voice cracks. He's kneeling on the ground, fingers digging into the now cool sand, shaking violently.

"It still hurts doesn't it," she whispers. Her knees buckle, muscles shaking with heat and exhaustion. Her anger dies down as fatigue takes over. Her muscles spasms from the abuse she put them through. She cries, hot wet tears roll down her cheeks. They're both staring at each other, Sabo says nothing.

She doesn't know why she does it, but she crawls towards him gathering him up in a bone-crushing hug. Her whole body shakes with the effort. She stays strong holding him tightly against her. As she closed her eyes, she can almost hear Ace's voice whispering soothingly in her ear.

They both pass out at the same time.

Koala is the one to get them off the ground, carrying both of them to the infirmary.

* * *

When she awakes she's told that she was lucky she didn't pull any muscles. The worst she's got is minor fractures. She's sentenced to four weeks of bed rest.

She ignores the doctor's words once she stopped understanding their terminology. Her mind wanders to Ace and how he fought for five days straight while she only lasted one. She nodded to herself, thinking about what training she needs to do to grow stronger.

"Oh good, we couldn't bed Sabo anywhere else, so he's your roommate for now."

"Huh?" She blinked owlishly at the receding doctor who left the room in quite the hurry. She turned to look at her side and in the bed next to her she saw him.

"Ah, Sabo." She said his name with no malice for she got the explanation that she needed. She was easily able to piece together his story. So that was the reason the doctor was fleeing, thinking she would be angry. She might not have been angry anymore but that didn't mean she wasn't uncomfortable. How would Sabo react to her when he wakes up? Would he be mad at her? Should she apologize? If he was mad at her then these four weeks are going to be hell.

"Ace he talked about you a lot you know." The blond still didn't move the only thing signifying that he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

For some reason, she starts telling the sleeping male about her time together with Ace. This goes on for a better half of the day only stopping so she could take a break and drink some water. For being the second in command she would have thought he'd be a light sleeper, this only proves how wrong she was. It feels good to talk about Ace without fear of the other person's reaction. She couldn't help feeling a little twinge of nervousness, this was Ace's brother after all she wanted to get along with his family. She hoped one day she'd get to meet the rest of his family, it would be nice to trade stories with them.

She covered her mouth as she yawned trying to speak as she does so, "I remember one conversation-" she finishes yawing picking up where she stopped, "we had it was about having kids. At the time I didn't know why he had such a pained expression while talking about it. I asked him if he ever wanted kids and what would he name them."

She laid back down, staring at the ceiling, "I may have thought about having his child once or twice," she snorted remembering how red her face turned when she asked Ace those questions.

"I wasn't going to admit that to him I was too embarrassed at the time, he was just as flustered, I just barely managed to coax it out of him. When he said the name Sabo I told him it was fitting. The meaning of the name Sabo, it means to rebel. It's fitting because any child of ours would've been a rebel. It fits you too, Sabo. Having a name like that and working for the revolut-" She turned her head to look at him. The words on her tongue die a quick death, seeing him staring wide-eyed at her.

"H-He was going to name his son after me?" He was in awe, mouth hanging open slightly. Soon a large smile takes up his face and he laughs, "That sentimental Doofus." He grabs one of the extra pillows hugging it tightly to his chest, grin still in place. He turned to her with a curious look on his face "So if you were planning that that means you two never…?"

She threw her pillow at him, muttering as she did so at what he was implying, "If you know what's good for you, you'd shut up I have some dirt on you, gapless wonder."

He lets out a horrified gasp at his old childhood nickname, "don't tell me he did!"

A smirk finds its way on her face as her eyes gleam with mischief, "When I got him talking about you he wouldn't stop. I've got a few good old embarrassing kid stories of yours up my sleeve."

He narrows his eyes at her, "you must be bluffing Ace wouldn't-"

She chuckles, "oh he would. Would you like to hear the story of Dadan's bra and-" He cuts her off with an embarrassed screech, throwing the three pillows he had at her. She laughs throwing the pillows back, snorting loudly when one of them hit him smack dab in the face.

Maybe being stuck with him for four weeks won't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

 **Authors note: Heh bet you weren't expecting Selene to have that reaction to Sabo, were you. Did I shock you guys?**


	3. Chapter 3

_The wind was in her hair a hand on the back of her neck your bodies were closely pressed together. Oranges and pinks were bleeding through the summer sky as she held onto him never wanting to let go._

 _"Can we stay like this forever," she whispers against his skin, heart pounding in her ears as she tightened her hold on him._

 _She felt the chuckle reverberate through her deep and melodic, "that wouldn't be fun Selene there are things you've never done, places you've never seen yet that-"_

 _She pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss, eyes burning. She knew what he would say. There are places that are breathtakingly beautiful. Places that are filled with excitement and adventure places he wanted to go. Places she couldn't follow. She was selfish wanting him all to herself she wanted to keep him wrapped up in her arms and never leave. She knew she couldn't keep him trapped, taking away his freedom would be like killing him. How would she keep him anyway, he would easily be able to get away and he'd easily take her heart with him._

 _"I love you," she breathed against his lips kissing him so he couldn't answer back. She was afraid of that answer, what he would say._

* * *

She jolted upright a soft cry escaping her lips her heart throbbing painfully in her chest. Groaning she rubbed her eyes, a familiar ache settled in her chest as pieces of the memory came back to her. The room was dark only a sliver of moonlight entering the infirmary, light snores could be heard. Glancing at Sabo she breathed a sigh of relief seeing he wasn't woken up. Part of her wished the week to be over with so she could cry in her own room in peace. She only had a two more weeks left, she silently reminded herself.

Knowing he wouldn't wake up she allowed herself to cry at the memory. It hurt she hated this so much. She thought she was okay, she thought she could continue on. She was starting to feel happy again so why is she suddenly breaking down again.

"fuck I hate you," even as she hissed the words out she knew they weren't true. She loved him.

She loved him.

She loved him…

And she still loved him.

"I hate what you've done to me you bastard," she sobbed softly, covering her mouth to muffle the noises. Why was he the one she had to fall in love with, a man destined to die? She couldn't have fallen in love with any of the men in her town. Oh, no she had to choose the man that shattered her completely leaving her in pieces.

She was okay that he left, she understood him; He showed her what being a pirate really was.

What it meant.

What it felt like.

He left a little part of him with her when he left, the part that always itched for adventure. She grew to love exploring and finding new things. She explored her little island and saw things she never did before even though she had been the one living there her whole life. He showed her that beauty, the thrill of it all.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The groggy voice feels as loud as a gunshot, shattering her peaceful quiet. Sabo was staring at her intently concern etched on his sleep addled face.

"Ace," was the only word she managed to get out before her breathing hitched, another small sob spilling out. What she wasn't expecting was for Sabo to get out of bed, a pained sound leaving him as he clutched at his ribs. She watched him hobble over to her, her bed dipped as he sat next to her.

She let out a laugh between sobs pointing at the white bandages around his ribs, "w-we match," she rubbed her eyes wiping away her tears.

"Oh I'm so glad you enjoy our pain," he snarked back rolling his eyes, a small smile graced his lips as he said, "if all you needed to start laughing was to point out our matching injuries I would've done it sooner."

She sniffled, scooting back to rest her back against the headboard while giving Sabo more room to sit. He was currently perched on the edge of the bed. He scooted more onto it once you have him more room.

"So tell me a happy memory about Ace."

She blinked owlishly staring at him in confusion, "What? Why?

He sighed, "It helped me when I was getting my memories back, to think of the happier ones."

She laughed shaking her head clearly amused, "well I'm not sure if that'll work for me but I might as well give it a shot." She closed her eyes thinking back to her time spent with Ace, grimacing as she remembered some of the more tense moments she spent with him. Then finally a happy memory popped into her head.

* * *

" _Hey, baby are you an angle cuz I can see heaven in your eyes."_

 _Her eyes widened at the words, a blush painting her cheeks. Her reaction was to immediately cover her face with her hands and shy away from the freckled man. He chuckled, smirking as he leaned against the bar, silver eyes twinkling in mischief. The sound irked her, causing her to take her hands away from her face. She glared fiercely only causing his amused chuckles to grow. Picking up the rag she used to wipe the counter and drinks off she whipped his arm, causing a startled yelp to be drawn out of him._

 _She smirked triumphantly at the sound he made, "Didn't anyone tell you not to harass people at work," she huffed turning her head away from Ace. She knew if she looked straight at him her eyes would trail elsewhere besides his face._

"O _h, so would you rather me see you after work?"_

" _N-No I don't want to see you…." Her words trailed off as she made the mistake of turning around to glare at him once more. To show him she was serious and that he couldn't keep bothering her like this._

 _Her eyes, (traitorous bastards that they were) flicked downwards taking great notice how low Ace's short were on his hips. If she followed the V downward she could see little curls of hair that made up his happy trail..._

 _Another chuckle escaped Ace as he wiggled his eyebrows leaning even farther over the bar, "ohoh~ do you like what you see Miss Selene?"_

 _The rest of her time was spent smacking the freckled man-child as he spent his whole day flirting with her._

* * *

Her cheeks flushed red at the memory a light laugh leaving her at how she acted, "When Ace was first courting me he'd use these stupid pickup lines. They made me either die of embarrassment or blush. Sometimes it made me do both."

"Oh really? What lines did he use," Sabo asked openly curious.

She raised a brow at his question then jokingly said, "Oh so you want to see if you can make me more flustered than he could?"

Sabo sputtered shaking his head waving his hands in the air in a frantic sign of 'no', "N-No I'm just curious! I just find it amazing he even managed to woo someone."

She was able to keep her face blank just long enough to see him sweating nervously, the moon giving her enough light to see his nervous expression. She laughed louder slapping her hand against the mattress enjoying the way he pouted at her teasing.

Her ribs started to ache with how hard she was laughing, "Y-Your face- haha oh man that was priceless." Wiping her brow, she cleared her throat, "I'll tell you Ace's if you tell me yours?"

He huffed crossing his arms grumbling, his shoulders slumped as he seemed to give in. "Fine, I'll tell you one."

Clearing his throat she watched as a smile lit up his eyes as he turned to her saying, "If I were a cat I'd spend all 9 lives with you." His eyes crinkled up in an endearing way causing a smile of her own to light up her face.

She cupped her cheek, "Aawww Sabo that was adorable! I'm surprised the ladies aren't knocking down your door."

He snorted, "Yeah, right. Don't spare my feelings."

She leaned forward moving her hands in a wait-a-moment manner, "I'm serious that was really cute It doesn't even feel like a pickup line more like….." She trails off unable to put it into words her lips pursed as she taps on the back of her hand trying to think of the words, "It's like a sappy romantic kinda thing. It's one of those things that when you tell the person they light up?" Her last words sounded more like a question than a statement.

He hummed thoughtfully asking, "you really think so?"

"I wouldn't have told you all of that if I was lying."

"So Ace's," Sabo prompted.

She giggled as she said the line, "Hey baby are you an angel, cuz I can see heaven in your eyes."

A loud snort left Sabo's lips. He covered his mouth trying to stifle his laughter, "OH my God, did you actually fall for that one? It's so dorky, it fits him."

"No, no he had better lines there's this one," she paused clearing her throat as she said smoothly, "No wonder the sky is gray today, all the blue is in your eyes."

Sabo's brows went up as he whistled, "damn that one's not too bad."

"I know right? He got better the longer he did it."

Sabo leaned back placing a hand on the bed to keep himself upright, "what made you fall for him?"

"What?"

"What made you fall for Ace? When was it that you realized you wanted to be with him," Sabo asked insistently.

She was silent for a moment thinking back on it all. Then she said, "He was at the bar again flirting like he always did. By then he wore me down, I was tired, I was hopelessly attracted to him and scared out of my wits….."

* * *

 _The bar was empty She and Ace were the only ones left in the place. She was cleaning up ready to go home Ace was the only one left. She mutters bitterly to herself not understanding how he hadn't left yet why was he even still trying to be with her?_

 _Feeling tired of it all she decided to amuse him and asked, "How can I let myself fall in love with you if you will just leave?"_

 _He finished his drink only answered back with, "Have you ever lived in the moment?"_

 _His words caused her to sigh was that the best he could come up with?_

 _She gave him an unimpressed look, dryly saying, "I'll most likely regret it in the end."_

 _He laughed smiling wider leaning back in his chair, as his eyes slid shut. That irritating, handsome smile on his face never leaving, making her concentrate intensely on her sweeping trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach._

 _"How do you know you'll regret it without even trying? We live short lives so we should enjoy them to the fullest."_

 _She froze at the words staring off into space as she turned his words over and over again in her mind. He was right they did live short lives she could die tomorrow and life would go on. Does she really want to die with regrets? To die pining for this man who had offered himself freely only for her to push away simply because she was afraid?_

 _Something was welling up inside of her but what? Everything felt sharper the smells, her eyesight. Her hair was standing on end and her blood roared through her ears. She felt like she was feeling things twice as much it overwhelmed her, making her feel dizzy._

 _She shakily placed the broom in the corner. Taking a deep breath she turned around walking towards Ace who was still leaning back in his chair posture relaxed. Since he had no shirt collar for her to grab she grabbed the cords of his hat instead, pulling him upward._

 _He squawked in alarm, arms flailing as he fell forward. The sound that escaped her throat was a mix between a screech and a laugh as he fell on top of her._

 _She was pinned under him his arms caging her in, he was sending her confused looks. Before he could open his mouth she pressed her lips against his, giggles bubbling up between kisses._

 _She kept her eyes open knowing that it was weird but she just had to watch his reaction._

 _He didn't disappoint. His eyes widened, silver looking into blue, his eyes fluttered shut as she watched his cheeks heat up. His dark brown skin turning even darker with his blush. She curled her hand into his hair pulling on it gently, letting her fingers get tangled in the brown locks. He moaned softly, his warm calloused hand cupped her cheek, making a shiver go through her._

 _This had to be the best mistake she's ever made…_

* * *

"I asked him why I should date him and do you know what he said?"

Sabo shrugged, opening his mouth to answer.

She stopped him, "that was rhetorical."

She continued where she left off, "He told me that we live short lives and I realized that if I died tomorrow I'd die as a hopeless fool without kissing the man I wanted. So I turned around and kissed him."

Sabo snorted, "you must have given him a shock. For all the tough talk Ace does he flusters easily, hopefully, he didn't catch you on fire."

She smiled, "Actually after we pulled away from each other he sat there looking dazed then burst into flames.

Sabo shook his head letting out an exasperated sigh, "honestly Ace."

She yawned eyes drooping, "He scared the ever-loving hell outta me."

Seeing that you were starting to fall asleep he got up going back to his bed. Settling in he covered himself with the blankets wrapping them around him tightly.

"Hey, Sabo."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for beating the shit out of you."

He chuckled closing his eyes, "Kinda late for that but I forgave you on the first week."

"Thank you for listening to me."

"No problem," he yawned letting himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Authors note: The description of Ace's lovely hips was inspired by this picture-** **exzireart . tumblr post/88154019278/mmnnngg-flames**

 **God bless.**

 **I may or may not have stared at that picture for longer than necessary. (swear to fuck the editor keeps making part of the text disappear I think I got it to stay this time)**


	4. Chapter 4

" _SELENE," Ace yelled as he rushed forward sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around. They both laughed obnoxiously loud as they spun in the middle of the town square only stopping when they kissed. Even after the kiss they still laughed, breathlessly looking at each other full of wonder completely forgetting the people that pass them by._

" _Why did you scream my name you dork," she giggled, her arms tightly wrapped around the back of his neck. His hands held onto her hips his thumb moving up and down. One of the town's men whistles while another women tuts at their blatant display of affection._

 _He grinned shrugging his shoulders, "donno just felt like it."_

 _She snorted at his answer, resting her head on his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat, "Your as spontaneous as ever Portgas."_

 _He huffed, part of his bangs moving upward with his harsh breath, "don't call me Portgas makes me feel old."_

 _She only hummed at his words, "what if you're a cradle robber, huh? You might be older than me." He seemed to freeze in her grasp. He tilted her chin up serious silver looking into twinkling blues that barely hid their amusement at his reaction._

 _He huffed again a smirk finding easy place on his face, "Oh and how old are you then?" He teasingly asked._

 _She was sure he knew anyway her birthday was last week. Ace wasn't able to make it but it was the talk of the town, all birthdays were in towns as small as hers._

" _Oh I don't know maybe nineteen," she teased back. It was quite obvious she was older than that._

" _How old are you Ace," there was no teasing in her voice now, she was honestly curious. He looked to be in his twenty's and in her bias she guessed he was the same age as her, twenty-four._

" _I'm twenty," His chest puffed up as he said it, proud of himself for reason unknown to her._

" _Oh, maybe I'm the cradle robber than I just turned twenty-five." She was mildly surprised she would have sworn up and down the grand line that he was her age. He felt older, acted it too. She saw it in his eyes. Those eyes showed the tiredness of an older person who had seen too much of the world._

 _He snorted rolling his eyes at her, "Stop acting like you're an old maid."_

 _She pulled herself away from his warmth and swatted him, "that's no way to speak to your elders," She chided as they started to walk out of the square, headed somewhere away from prying eyes._

 _For dramatic effect, she clutched her hip grimacing in fake pain, "Oh my hip!" She stumbled forward only to trip over something for real._

 _She was saved by Ace who reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him and into his chest once more, "Hmm if you're such an old maid maybe I should carry you~" he murmured in her ear, warm breath blowing over the shell of her ear. Her head pounded at the sudden blood rush, ears, cheeks and even her shoulders turned a light shade of pink. He always managed to do this to her without trying making her flustered._

 _He was teasing she knew but the thought of him carrying her made her feel giddy._

 _Smiling sincerely she nodded, "okay Ace carry me away!" His mouth opened for a second as if to tell her he was teasing. He closed it chuckling, "hold on then~" He swept her off her feet taking her away into the forest._

* * *

"Selene, hey Selene wakey, wakey."

Her eyes refocused she blinked coming back to her sense. Oh, that was right she was in the break room. She shook her head a startled look on her face as her eyes followed the hand that was waving in her face.

She smiled back sleepily grumbling out, "Hey Koala."

The women huffed an exasperated look on her face "You space off too much what if we were on a mission?"

She waved off her concerns, "it's fine Koala you know I'm professional."

Koala pulled out the chair next to her sitting down, "What about those two marines you killed."

She stiffened at her words, she knew this was coming. Koala had wanted to talk with her for a long time about it but she kept avoiding it. At least while she was in the infirmary it was never brought up but now that she was healthy again it seemed that Koala wouldn't let it go.

"Just drop it. I killed them it's over with."

"They were innocent Selene."

She grinded her teeth together, fingers curling into a fist as she felt koala's steady gaze, "They're far from innocent Koala, you've seen what they do."

"That doesn't mean you have the right to kill them, some of those marines think they're doing what's right. They're just misguided."

"Misguided," she hissed, jerked her head to face Koala, hair whipping across her face, "their misguidance has cost lives, has enslaved people! One less marine in the world is a better one!"

"What are you going to do then? Kill them all? Do you think your conscience could take it? Killing all those men and women…. They're people just like you and me."

Selene gripped her arm, shaking heavily, "how can they be people Koala? how could they have just…." She turned away from the other women spying the punching bag in the corner she stood up walking over to it full of false calm.

Taking a deep breath she punched it with all her might, "it's not fucking fair! They killed Ace and they're not even sorry. They were so damn happy to get rid of the blood of the so-called demon but Ace…. Ace was just Ace he was- "

An animalistic scream left her lips as she punched harder. She punched and she punched but she could feel it the guilt slowly coming over her. Koala was right. She had to stop categorizing them as monsters, she was no better than them if she did that. She was acting like a noble….. It was hard not to hate them it was easy to forget that these were people.

"it's so hard koala. How can I look at them and not see the jeering faces from that news video, those loud cheers, and those happy faces? I hate it. I hate this. I hate me. I thought I was doing better. I thought I was getting stronger but look at me," she laughed bitterly turning and opening her arms wide.

"Look at what a broken mess I am. It's been two fucking years, his brothers have seemed to move past their sadness but I'm still stuck like time hasn't passed."

"It's because you feel safe."

"wha-"

"You feel safe so your brain is unloading all of the emotional strain and pain you've been through. Look at how open you are Selene and tell me while you were on the run where you the same way?"

She stared at koala as she thought her words over, the obvious answer was no. she had to guard herself in fear of someone would somehow realize she survived the attack on her island. She was in constant fear that the marines would find her before she found the revolutionaries. She had to learn to be quick, to fight, she was thrown into this terrifying world without any knowledge of how to protect herself. She only lived this long on instincts and self-preservation.

"I hate you so much. Why do you always have to be right?"

Instead of the laughter and teasing, she was expecting she only got a pat on her shoulder and a thin smile, "Because I've been in your exact position. Losing sight of who the revolutionaries were, enacting revenge on the people who wronged me. I've been there, I've seen it on the faces of the others. Even Sabo has gone through the things you are going through now."

Her shoulders slumped at the comforting pat, "how are you still here standing next to me? I've been such a horrible person."

God fucking dammit she was crying again…. She viciously rubbed her eyes cursing the tears she shed. Koala still stood by her comforting her until she was tired out.

"All people do bad things but a good person owns up to their mistake and learns from it."

Selene choked on her laughter, slapping her knee at the words, "you've had to deal with a lot of my shit. You need a break from the mess that's me."

"Real friends stand by each other and call each other out on their bullshit Selene, besides who would want to miss your smile?"

She rolled her eyes a smile lighting up her lips at the words. She snorted shaking her head slightly, "ah dammit you got me."

Koala had a shit eating grin on her face she was oozing with held back laughter, "You fell right into my trap!"

Selene punched Koala playfully in the shoulder, "Yeah, yeah you got me. Now, how about lunch."

The two got up and headed off to the mess hall.

* * *

 _When she walked into her home Ace eating at her kitchen table wasn't what she was expecting. In the end, she ended up watching him with a concentrated look on her face. She found it amazing that he could put it all away like that. Not long after he finished he fell asleep, she saved him from face planting into his empty plate, moving it to the side before letting his head rest on the table._

" _Is it his devil fruit," she mumbled poking her sleeping lover's arm. He only snorted, not even flinching under her touch, "maybe using his fire burns through his energy so that's why he has to eat a lot."_

 _She leaned forward whispering in his ear, "Ace I made stake~" He jolted up eyes wide as he eagerly searched for it. He pouted when he didn't see the stake she promised. Crossing his arms he huffed, "you're so meaaaan." She giggled leaning forward she rubbed her nose against his loving the blush that crept up his cheeks._

" _Sorry, I just had to see if it would work."_

" _You're not sorry at all," he grumbled cheeks puffing out as he continued to pout._

" _Awww come on Acey~" she cooed. Tickling his sides she drew a sharp gasp from him._

 _He swatted at her wandering hands, "h-hey! Wait!" She ignored him continuing to tickle him, her smile widened as she listened to him laugh. They fell to the floor miraculously missing bumping their shins or arms on the sharp edges of the table and chairs. She sat on top of him staring openly in wonder, his hair splayed about him like a halo his lips were parted as he tried to catch his breath._

" _Psst Ace, I got to tell you something."_

 _He looked up at you in confusion not even taking notice of their position, "huh?" he sets himself up on his elbows to be closer. She smirks as he leans towards her, she gives him a quick peck on the lips. Her chest puffs out in victory, giggling at the dumbfounded look on his face._

" _I wuv you~" she cooed._

" _oh my god stop your embarrassing," he whines covering her face with the palm of his hand. Nothing can hide the happy grin on his face, she can see it through his fingers._

" _You should've thought about that before you started dating me," her voice comes out muffled due to the hand still on her face but she's still understandable. She licks his hand making him jolt at the contact, he still has his hand firmly planted on her face covering her mouth._

" _You can't get me with that trick Luffy's done it a million times over."_

 _She ignores his words still licking his hand daring him to keep it there longer. He squirms, blushing but there was determination in his eyes._

 _She bit him gently nibbling at his skin. His hips buck up, eyes widening at your actions, "w-what are you?"_

 _Finally, he lets go, she flopped on top of him her chest pressing into his, "your hand taste like chicken."_

" _What?"_

 _she can practically see the question marks floating above his head at her sudden statement._

" _Your hand taste like chicken. You didn't use any utensils did you?"_

" _what does that matter?"_

" _Because you need to have some manners. I know you have them I've seen you use them." She's not seriously chiding him it's more like teasing. Okay so maybe she's a little bit serious, it's concerning sometimes watching him swallow down all that food. If he used a fork then maybe it would slow him down and he wouldn't choke._

" _I'm a pirate why do I need manners."_

 _He had a point pirates don't need manners they can do whatever they wanted. Her world spins as she's flipped over and onto the cool tile._

" _As a pirate, I can eat however much I want," he licked his lips staring down at her, his gaze felt like a physical touch that had her squirming underneath him._

 _He smirks leaning forward, his hair tickles her cheek as he whispers, "And I decided I want some dessert."_

 _When they kiss she can't help but laugh._

" _Chicken," she chuckled when he pulled away. He only hummed kissing her again, he made her forget, keeping her up all night._

 _But that didn't mean she didn't remember it the next day._

" _Good morning My Little Chicken Nugget~" she snickered, watching him groan in the pillow. Sometime during their night they somehow managed to move it into the bedroom without stopping._

" _If you don't stop I'll fuck you so hard that you'll lose your voice," he grumbles the threat into the pillow still laying on his stomach._

" _I'd like to see you try. My. Lil. Chicken. Nugget," at her words he snapped, pouncing on top of her, stealing her breath away._

* * *

Selene stops staring at the chicken like that you're creeping out the other revolutionaries," Koala mutters shooting her friend a worried look.

She grimaces, "shut up, I'm not looking at anything…."

* * *

 **Authors notes: whoops this was supposed to be angsty but instead I ended up with this... Chicken thing happening... Ah, now that I think about it I was pretty hungry while writing this... Note to self-don't write when you're hungry.**

 **Well, at least Ace has a cute nickname now. Coming up next some soft angst, hopefully.**


	5. Chapter 5

Selene Climbs up the hill with a grim determination, with the time off she's decided to finally visit Ace's gave. She wasn't able to do it before so two years later here she is, better late than never.

When she reaches the top of the hill, there's already someone there.

She stops for a second, out of respect but he's just standing there and staring at the two stone. His shoulders are shaking, fingers combing through what little hair he had.

Then it all clicks into place. This was Marco. Marco The Phoenix, the first division commander. Ace's friend- no Ace's brother.

Taking a deep shaky breath she steps forward not speaking a word. She just steps up and stands next to him, gazing forward.

She doesn't know what she would say anyway. What could she say? Sorry? No, she couldn't. Even if she was there at that war she wasn't strong like she is now. She wouldn't have been able to do anything, she would've just gotten them both killed.

For a split second, she wishes that she was there so she could die instead. Maybe if she died the universe would say hey a death for a death and somehow save him. Maybe if they died together it would've hurt less. If she died there with him then she wouldn't have to deal with this pain. Her Father, Mother, and the town's people would've been hurt by her death but they all would've died later joining her and Ace.

She pushes those thoughts away they're selfish and unreasonable. There were more people than her that were hurt by his death she needs to suck it up and be thankful to be alive. She needs to keep living for him and show him she can be strong.

The sun sunk behind the stones as Selene loses herself to thoughts so many thoughts that it all turns into white noise. Then suddenly there are no thoughts at all just the sun, the light, and the slow passage of time.

He was the first one to speak, "Selene, right?"

Even though it's asked as a question she knows that he knows who she is. She's surprised, she thought he didn't tell his family about her. She was just a fling after all, yeah just a fling to pass time…

"y-yeah." Her voice cracks and she's thankful he didn't point it out.

"Thought so, you looked like his description to a T. Long black hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark on the chin."

She raised a brow at his words, "there are a lot of women that could fit that description."

Marco sighed, "There was more than just that but honestly he got so mushy about you it was embarrassing, I refuse to repeat any of it."

She snorted a smile finding a way onto her face. She catches Marco staring at her from the corner of his eyes. He looked tired, worn down from the two years, deep bags under his eyes with red bloodshot eyes to match. He looked exactly the way she felt inside.

"He was right you look pretty when you smile."

She smiled wider her heart quivering in her chest, She can handle this it's just a few words.

She talks so she can ignore the feelings welling up inside, threatening to break her,"I could be an imposter, any women can have a pretty smile."

Marco snorted, sending her a wry smile "He said when you smiled your eyes light up and they'd seem to turn a lighter shade of blue. Besides that what would the odds be to find a woman of that description at his grave after two years."

And just like that what little amusement was shared between them was gone at the mention of the passage of time.

She watches Ace's hat string dance in the wind she wants to stand up and grab it off of the stone hold it to her chest and take a deep breath. As If she could still smell it, still smell him. The frontal breeze makes the strings to Ace's hat come closer to her as if begging her to grab them. They were just out of reach just like Ace was, the damn things are teasing her.

"He left you something." Her heart skips a beat watching as Marco stands, watching him leave.

She stayed in place feeling too shaky to move. The thought that he left her something, well she doesn't know how she's supposed to feel.

Marco comes back up the hill with a bag she can see it bulging leaving her to wonder what's in there.

He sits down next to her handing it to her. She takes it slowly staring at it intently staring for so long that she started to count every stitch the bag had.

She silently counts as she opens it.

One…. She undid the strings that were tired around the bag.

Two… She opens the top of it

Three… she peaks inside to find- Shells.

Shells of all shapes and colors and with just one look she knows what they are.

She takes one of the shells a beautiful blue that matched her eyes and presses the button.

Her heart felt constricted in her chest as Ace's cheerful voice came over the shell. Marco looked to have the wind knocked out of him at hearing the sound of Ace's voice.

 _"Hey babycakes~"_

She snorted at the pet name realizing that around this time he was still on her island when he recorded this. At the time he was still coming up with pet names for her since she had a plethora for him.

 _"I hope this message comes to you in good health. If you have this well something happened to me and I know you were never good with_ pain _you're such a crybaby."_

She laughter sounded more like a pitiful wheeze that escaped her throat. He called her a crybaby a lot more in a teasing manner then out of malicious intent but his words still rang true even now.

 _"I guess I wanted to start with a few secrets I kept from you. I was hoping to tell you in person- surprising I know. You thought I was just going to leave you on that island? No, I want to come back and get you To help train you to get stronger. We can go adventures and travel the seas together. Don't think I don't see it in your eyes I see that spark growing the more we spend time together you want to go out to sea, don't you?"_

She nodded at his words covering her mouth with her hand so as not to drown his voice with her sobs.

He laughed, _"Marco's right I'm a bad influence then again we're pirates we do what we want and I'm glad I got you to see the beauty of exploring."_

"You showed me more than that Ace," she mumbled as she scratched her nail against the shell partly from nervous energy and to have something to do.

 _"Anyway,"_ She heard the sounds of things falling and a few curses _"shit sorry I'm just nervous I don't want you to think differently of me after you find out that I-"_

She heard him take a deep breath then he said, _"I'm the son of Roger. I know you-"_

She cut the shell off knowing exactly what he was going to say try to explain to her and ask for her not to hate him.

"That dumbass," she muttered fingers digging into the shell causing it to give a warning groan at the pressure.

You were more upset that he found it appropriate to tell you by a shell than anything; you would rather have heard it from his own mouth then like this.

"Do you..." She can hear the silent question in Marco's voice before he even finished his sentence, "Do

you hate him?"

"No, never I loved him."

Marco nodded going back to staring at the graves. She held on tightly to the bag. She couldn't handle listening to them all right now, all she wanted to do was forget.

"Thank you," She whispers looking up at the night sky. They were both still there still staring sitting thinking doing something.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Marco jolted, startled at the sudden words not expecting them.

"What?" he says. In the dark, she can see the disbelief of his face as if wondering why you would ever say anything like that to him.

She turned to him repeating her words, "Thank you I–wasn't there. I wasn't able to do anything, to be there for him to fight for him. You were there, you fought for him and I'm glad that he had people like you that loved him so fearcly."

"I let him die." There's bitterness in those words his face scrunched up in pain. He repeats his words motioning to the stone and adds, "I let him die. I let them die. I was useless. Don't thank me. I failed him. I failed my family. I failed Pop's..."

He's shaking, he's bitter, he's angry and guilty. All of those things she felt things that she is still feeling are being felt by this man. She feels guilty for feeling relieved that he's feeling this way as she does, she was even happy to have someone feel like her.

Her laughter sounds hollow to her own ears, "I wasn't there at all."

She breathes in deeply feeling as if she's disconnected from the world lost in her own headspace, that was when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to get a drink?"

* * *

She doesn't know why she said yes. Now she's in a pub with Marco, a man she barely knows but at the same times knows more then he could ever know.

She remembers the pineapple jokes Ace would share with her.

The bird jokes the bird puns.

Ace telling her how annoyed Marco got at them or at finding pineapples in his line of sight. For a month Ace and Thatch left pineapples in place Marco could find they even took Marco's clothes replacing them with pineapple themed ones.

Marco wasn't amused.

She asks him if what Ace told her was true, she knew it was she just wasn't sure how to start a conversation with him. After asking that question she did three shots whatever it was burned her throat and warmed her from the inside out.

Marco's laughter reaches her ear and she watched a fond smile appear on his face.

He looks better with a smile.

She can almost ignore the bloodshot eyes and deep bags along with the deep sadness still in his eyes if he kept laughing. She wanted to pretend that it was Ace laughing… Just for a bit, just for a little bit not for long just for as long as her drunk brain would let her.

She could feel the heat on her cheeks and the burning in her throat the world was spilling Marco was laughing and they were hugging each other tightly as they cried. The thoughts from before disappear if she even thought too long on them they would have spiraled into something else and it was all messed up thinking.

It was better like this, just hug him don't even think of what you were thinking of doing.

* * *

"Did he know how much I loved him," Selene asked looking up at him with matching bloodshot eyes. After Selene got piss drunk Marco had moved her into the hotel room he was staying in. They both were sitting on the couch her still drunk as ever and him, well Thatch always told him he was a lucky bastard being able to drink however much he wanted without feeling the effects.

Not for the first time in his life, he hated his devil fruit, he wished he could be as drunk as her just to forget, to not have to be painfully aware of the hole in his heart and how it was eating him alive. Being next to her made him feel worst, made him remember all the times Ace talked about her, how he smiled and daydreamed about her.

He found himself laughing losing focus to where he was at and what was happening not answering her question. She asked him again more forcefully with a look of irritation so similar to Ace's that he fell silent for a moment.

Taking a deep breath he spoke "Yes, he knew he was loved. He knew that you loved him right back. I already told you he never stopped talking about you didn't I?"

She was silent eyes staring off into the distance seeing something only she could see.

"I wish I told him more," she whispered.

Before he could even think of saying something she was throwing up all over the floor and him as well. He only sighed deeply at the oh so familiar routine of leading a drunk person to a toilet, holding their hair back as they threw up.

He rubbed her back, soothing coos left his mouth almost drowned out by the awful retching noises as she gripped the toilet body shaking and tears streaming from her eyes at the force of it.

Once she was done he cleaned her up and placed her into bed making sure she was comfortable and that her head to the side so she wouldn't choke on her throw up in her sleep if she did throw up again.

He sat on the couch the curtains open watching the night sky turn to light, watching as the stares faded watching the sky turn its pinkish orange.

Marco was tired.

He was tired and he didn't know what he was going to do with the rest of his immortal life without his family by his side.

* * *

 **Authors notes: Wow it has been a while, huh. For this story at least. Since I had some free time I dug through my wips and found the one for this story and finished it up. As I said in the last chapter we have some soft angst here. Honestly, this whole story is just hurt and comfort. How many of you want something happy to happen next chapter? Anyone? Do you guys want more angst? Or maybe you guys want to see what will happen if Marco stays around a little bit longer?**

 **I'm not sure where I'm going to go with the next chapter really.**

 **Also, Thank you _Icezoots!_ I'm honored that I was able to draw such a strong reaction from you. That's my goal in writing is to be able to touch people and to make others feel something.**


End file.
